GAMERS
by Infinite Interstellar Time
Summary: Les jeux vidéos. Passions ou passe-temps ? Vous êtes un véritable PGM ou un casual gamer ? Eux quatre, ils se trouvaient un peu entre les deux. Même s'ils ne venaient pas des mêmes pays, ils arrivaient à se connecter pour passer du temps ensemble. C'est comme ça qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Ou, comment se faire des amis à vie, grâce à une quête pas si compliquée, sur un MMORPG.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour les p'tits bouts !**

 **Le voilà, le dernier prologue que je dois poster ! Demain, on commence à poster les chapitres comme il se doit :)**

 **Peut-être que vous vous dîtes que je ne suis pas du tout organisée mais... Vous verrez la semaine prochaine ! Fufufu ! Normalement, vous devriez avoir un chapitre par jour d'une fiction différente à chaque fois. Donc je devrai pouvoir poster Lundi (Sunset's Haze), Mardi (Au de-là de l'horizon), Mercredi (Sharper Shadow), Jeudi (Acidité Extrême), Vendredi (De quel côté es-tu ?) et Dimanche (GAMERS) ! Si jamais il se peut que j'ai dû retard sur un chapitre, j'essaierai de le poster le jour suivant. Mais je préviendrai ^^**

 **Donc voilà une nouvelle (encore) fiction. Comme je l'avais déjà dit dans le prologue de Sunset's Haze, j'ai tendance à réutiliser mes OCs dans mes fictions, je ne m'amuse pas à en recréer à chaque fois, j'aime pas ça et ça me perturbe parce que je finis par me perdre xD ! Donc voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira !**

 **One Piece et ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda.**

 **Sora et Akio m'appartiennent !**

* * *

 **GAMERS**

* * *

 _~ Prologue ~_

* * *

 _Rio – 17 heures_

Ce soir encore, Luffy déboula chez lui en claquant la porte et en jetant ses affaires sur le canapé, fonçant sur son ordinateur le plus rapidement possible. Ace n'était pas encore rentré, et il fallait à tout prix qu'il fasse la mise à jour de leur MMORPG favori. Le jeune garçon en profita pour allumer l'ordinateur de son frère, rentrant le code de sécurité – _pour éloigner les grands-pères trop curieux_ \- et lança la mise à jour sur son ordinateur aussi. Heureusement que leur connexion était en béton, sinon, ça aurait pris trois heures.

Dix minutes après, Ace rentra en coup de vent, lançant son sac qui alla ricocher sur celui de son petit-frère avant de venir le saluer rapidement.

« **Alors ?** demanda Ace en regardant l'écran.

\- **On en est à vingt pour cent, ça va vite !**

\- **Parfait !** se réjouit l'aîné en trépignant. »

* * *

 _Londres – 21 heures_

Sabo terminaient ses devoirs de droit, le bout de la gomme de son crayon tapotait à un rythme régulier la page de son manuel depuis bientôt dix minutes.

« **Allez…** grommela le jeune homme en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. **J'ai enlevé le partage _player to player_ , ça devrait foncer maintenant !** grinça Sabo en toisant son écran. »

Sur le lanceur du jeu, la barre de chargement affichait maintenant soixante pour cent, et avait drastiquement ralenti depuis. Le jeune noble regarda l'heure puis soupira, se disant que son petit-frère devait sûrement être derrière tout ça : Stelly adorait télécharger des films durant la nuit, allez savoir pourquoi.

« **Ah !** »

Le chargement reprit de plus belle, finalement, il suffisait de se plaindre ? Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'étudiant qui commença à ranger ses affaires pour le lendemain. Il pourra jouer en revenant de cours, il avait hâte !

* * *

 _Paris – 22 heures_

Sora remerciait le ciel que son frère soit chez sa petite amie pour le moment, sinon, il l'aurait déjà envoyé se coucher. Comment elle pouvait aller dormir alors que la MAJ ( _Mise à jour_ ) de son jeu préféré était enfin disponible ! Assise à son bureau, elle s'amusait à lancer une balle rebondissante contre le mur pour passer le temps pendant que ça chargeait. De temps en temps, elle jetait un petit coup d'œil curieux vers l'écran, pour peu que ça fasse un bon de dix pour cent à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf.

Elle se demanda encore pourquoi elle ne s'était pas arrangée pour rentrer plus tôt, la voilà coincée à vingt-deux heures devant son ordinateur. Dans un petit soupir, la jeune femme se leva et alla se chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.

En revenant, la jolie brune eut une agréable surprise.

 _« Chargement terminé_

 _Lancer la partie. »_

* * *

 **C'est bon !**

 **Dernier prologue ! Un peu court, comme les autres, mais hey ! Il y aura bientôt le chapitre 1 ! Enfin, dans une semaine haha !**

 **Allez, on se voit Dimanche prochain si y'a pas de pépins !**

 **Poutoux, poutoux !**


	2. Chapitre 1 - Créer une nouvelle partie

**Hey, hey, hey !**

 **C'est avec empressement que je poste ce chapitre. Je n'ai toujours pas rattrapé mon retard et ça me désole... Mais bon, il faut juste que je me bouge et que j'arrête de me laisser distraire (ce qui est dur entre nous).**

 **Alors après quelques recherches, je me suis décidée à mettre le nom des jeux tel quel dans ma fiction. J'ai lu d'autres fictions où on pouvait lire les noms de jeux existants, du coup, je me suis dit que je ne vais pas me gêner non plus.**

 **Sachez cependant que, même si ce sont des jeux que j'adore, je ne fais en aucun cas de la pub, ils auront droit à leur lot de critiques aussi ;)**

 **One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda**

 **TERA à Bluehole Studio**

 **Sora m'appartient.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

 _Créer une nouvelle partie_

* * *

 _Rio – 10h00_

Ace émergea lentement de sa léthargie, frottant ses yeux avec mollesse en s'aidant de son poignet. Il faisait déjà chaud à cette heure-ci, mais le jeune homme y était habitué. Lentement, il s'extirpa de ses draps pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre et laisser passer l'air frais. Le jeune homme se traîna jusqu'au salon où il surprit son jeune frère assis derrière son ordinateur, casque sur la tête, souris en main et doigts bien positionnés sur le clavier.

« **Salut Luffy.**

 **\- Hey !** »

Ace sourit et alla embrasser le sommet du crâne de son petit-frère avant d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Luffy termina une quête, récupéra les récompenses et l'expérience, puis téléporta son personnage dans un lieu de repos avant de quitter sa place pour aller manger avec son grand-frère.

« **Alors la mise à jour ?** demanda Ace en servant du café au lait à son petit-frère.

\- **Elle pète ! Y'a enfin les nouvelles classes, y'a pleins de nouveaux objets et de nouvelles quêtes ! Ils ont débloqué des zones aussi, pas celles qu'on pensait toi et moi, mais d'autres. Le seul point où ça craint, c'est que les interfaces ont radicalement changé, j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'y retrouver. Et… Bah, le créateur de personnages est toujours aussi peu fourni… Mais sinon, c'est génial !** »

Ace écouta en hochant doucement la tête, servant de quoi manger à son jeune frère. Lui et Luffy avaient commencé à jouer aux jeux vidéo depuis gamins et adoraient ça. Ils collectionnaient les consoles, et les boîtiers de jeux s'accumulaient dans une bibliothèque qui leur était réservée. Avec le temps cependant, ils étaient devenus des « _Pcéistes_ » accomplis, enfin, surtout Ace, Luffy, passait encore beaucoup de temps derrière leur Wii, leur XBOX ou une de leurs Playstations. En plus d'acheter des jeux sur PC, les deux frères se trouvèrent une véritable passion pour les MMORPGs. Enfin, quelque uns, ils finissaient assez souvent pas être déçus par la communauté.

Alors que Luffy mangeait toujours, son aîné alla allumer son ordinateur pour lancer le MMORPG en question : **_T_** _he_ _ **E**_ _xiled_ _ **R**_ _ealm of_ _ **A**_ _rborea_. Selon Ace, les graphismes étaient quand même vachement bien fichus, et le monde très beau. Les quêtes étaient, certes, très répétitives, mais… L'histoire restait quand même très intéressante selon lui.

« **Tu t'es fait de nouveaux personnages ?** demanda fortement le Portgas pour se faire entendre du plus jeune.

\- **UN SEUL OUAIS !** cria Luffy pour toute réponse avant de s'étouffer au milieu de sa phrase. »

A chaque fois qu'ils jouaient sur un nouvel MMORPG, Luffy et Ace jouaient ensemble, accomplissaient leurs quêtes en duo, et ce depuis toujours. Etant donné que son petit-frère s'était fait un nouveau personnage, le plus âgé des deux ferait de même.

« **T'as pris quelle classe cette fois ?** sourit Luffy en s'asseyant derrière l'ordinateur juste à côté de celui d'Ace.

\- **Un archer Haut-Elfe** , répondit Ace. **Et toi ? T'as fait quoi ? Tu en es où ?**

 **\- J'ai fait un Castanic. Mystique, je l'ai appelé _Truffe_.**

\- **_Truffe_** ? répéta la plus vieux des deux bruns en arquant un sourcil, se tournant très lentement vers son cadet.

\- **Ben j'savais pas quoi mettre !** rit Luffy en lançant sa partie. **Il est level cinq, t'as le temps de me rattraper !**

\- **_Truffe_** , **non mais n'importe quoi…**

 **\- Et toi tu vas l'appeler comment ?**

 **\- Hmm….** »

Luffy regarda les doigts de son frères courir sur le clavier, et regarda dans le champ réservé au nom du personnage, cinq lettres s'afficher : « **_Hiken_** ».

* * *

 _Londres – 14h00_

Dix minutes. Cela faisait exactement dix minutes que Sabo avait les mains jointes, les doigts croisés, le regard fixé sur son personnage et le champ pour le nom de ce dernier. Enfin, cette dernière. Sabo avait toujours eu une fascination mordante, brûlante, ardente pour les dragons. Et là, dans ce MMO, il pouvait jouer une race qui descendait des dragons ? Mais que ce jeu soit béni des dieux ! Après avoir passé une bonne heure à perfectionner, fignoler, chouchouter ce nouveau personnage à naître, le voilà qui ne savait pas comment l'appeler. Il avait essayé toutes les déclinaisons possibles de noms venant de l'anglais, mais ça n'allait pas.

Dans un soupir résigné, il se saisit de sa tablette et chercha le nom « dragon » dans plusieurs langues, choisissant le mot qui lui plairait le plus. Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minute, il tomba sur le mot japonais : « _Ryuu_ ». Un minuscule sourire étira les lèvres de Sabo : il trouvait ce mot mignon et plutôt joli à l'oreille. Il se le répéta une dizaine de fois avant de l'entrer dans le champ approprié pour le nom de son personnage. Après une petite moue, il ajouta un « na » à la fin.

« **_Ryuuna_**. **Bon. Te voilà nommée ! Allez, je la monte level quinze et ensuite je retourne sur mes devoirs** , soupira le jeune anglais en s'étirant, craquant ses phalanges. »

Jouer, ça permettait à Sabo d'éviter son quotidien, d'oublier qu'il avait du mal à s'entendre avec les autres et particulièrement sa famille et surtout, surtout, ça le détendait. De plus, il n'était pas mauvais et arrivait à s'assurer de bonnes places lors de tournois ou parties classées. Pas sur **TERA** , mais sur d'autres jeux en tout cas. Sur **TERA** , il était connu pour être un fin stratège lors des champs de bataille. Il n'était pas infaillible, mais très doué. C'est aussi pour cela que Sabo ne jouait que sur des serveurs _Player vs Player_. Ces fameux serveurs où on ne pouvait pas faire trois pas sans que quelqu'un ne vienne vous taper dessus pour une raison inconnue. Il fallait savoir ruser et utiliser les moindres bugs d'affichage pour pouvoir échapper aux PK. PK ou _Player Killer._ Sabo les détestait du plus profond de son âme, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de les supporter. Il y avait même quelque chose de plutôt jouissif quand on parvenait à les battre, rapidement suivit de cette petite danse de la joie sur le cadavre encore chaud de cet indésirable assaillant.

Plongé dans sa nouvelle partie, Sabo se concentra à jouer, se dépêchant un peu pour éviter que ses parents ne le surprennent à jouer au lieu de faire ses devoirs…

* * *

 _Paris – 15h00_

Sora, dès que le déjeuner fut terminé, monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour jouer un peu. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, mais n'avait aucune envie de sortir aujourd'hui : il pleuvait à grosse gouttes. Après une petite heure à jouer, la jeune femme de dix-huit ans fixa son écran et son personnage d'un œil las.

« **Vas-y** , marmonna-t-elle. **J'ai atteint le niveau maximal avec elle pour le moment… Et j'ai pas trop envie de jouer avec les autres…** »

Sora fit la moue en se balançant sur sa chaise, regardant avec un petit sourire son chat venir se poser sur son ventre sans gêne. La brune le caressa pensive, avant de le décaler avec délicatesse, quand un éclair de génie traversa son esprit.

« **Un nouveau personnage ! J'vais m'en faire un autre !** »

Une petite voix lui souffla qu'elle en avait déjà trois qui l'attendait, et que sur les trois, il n'y en avait qu'une qui avait le niveau maximum, la seconde était au level soixante et la dernière au level quarante. Oui mais bon ! Sora en voulait un nouveau ! Alors elle le ferait ! Et pour la peine, son nouveau personnage ressemblera à une adorable poupée, parce qu'elle l'avait décidé !

Sur **TERA** , Sora faisait partie des meilleurs joueurs, on la connaissait bien, elle participait souvent aux discussions sur le Canal Général. Lors des Champs de Bataille, elle se classait facilement parmi les cinq premiers au niveau des statistiques. Elle s'amusait aussi à découvrir les coins cachés de la carte avec un plaisir non feint. Plusieurs fois on lui avait demandé de rejoindre des Guildes, mais elle avait toujours refusé, n'en voyant pas l'intérêt. Et quand bien même elle discutait avec deux ou trois personnes sur le jeu, ces personnes n'étaient pas ses amis, et elle devait s'avouer qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas plus que cela à eux.

Cette attitude renforçait son sentiment de solitude. Sora avait soloté le jeu du premier niveau jusqu'au dernier. Elle avait bien une ou deux personnes dans sa liste d'amis, mais ce n'était que des personnes qui avaient fait des donjons ou autres instances avec elle. La jeune femme avait bien essayé de discuter avec certains d'entre eux mais bon, il n'y avait pas eu de suite et elle n'avait pas cherché à insister.

 _Mais jouer seul sur un tel MMO, c'était vraiment désagréable._

« **Voilà ! Et je vais t'appeler _Mjöllnir_ ! Oooh ! Comme tu es mignonne ! Allez ma Brawler chérie, on va essayer d'aller jusqu'au level vingt avant que mon frère ne revienne !** »

En une soirée, ou une après-midi selon les pays, les quatre personnages créés atteignirent tous le level vingt. Ace et Luffy en jouant ensemble, Sabo et Sora en jouant seuls dans leur coin, mais de façon rapide et efficace. Bientôt, il affronterait le premier donjon du jeu. Mais pour le moment, les souris et les claviers encore chauds d'intenses séances de jeu, refroidissaient doucement alors que leurs jeunes utilisateurs partirent se reposer, attendant le lendemain avant de continuer.

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **Ce n'est pas bien long, mais le prochain chapitre devrait être plus long, en espérant que je le finisse avant la deadline cette fois ! Je m'excuse un peu si vous ne comprenez pas toujours le vocabulaire, je m'arrangerai pour faire un lexique si besoin est.**

 **En espérant vous voir la prochaine fois ! Bye bye !**


	3. Chapitre 2 - Au level 20 tout commence !

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Après un long moment sans poster la suite, je suis de retour. En fait, il se peut que poster la suite prenne un peu de temps, il faut que je rejoue au jeu pour bien m'assurer que je ne fais pas de bêtise dans ce que j'écris ! Sinon, je peux broder, mais si jamais certains d'entre vous finissent pas être attirer par le jeu, je ne veux pas vous vendre du rêve pour que vous vous retrouviez déçu par ma faute xD**

 **Donc voilà.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

 _Au Level 20 tout commence !_

* * *

 _Rio – 15h00_

Luffy bailla bruyamment en attendant qu'Ace rende une de ses quêtes. Le jeune garçon s'était avancé dans ses quêtes dans le Bois de l'Oubli, une des premières zones que le joueur découvrait. En tout, ça devait bien faire trois fois qu'il refaisait cette zone, et intérieurement, ça l'agaçait un tout petit peu, parce qu'il ne s'y passait pas grand-chose. A part un ou deux PK par-ci, par-là, mais rien de bien gênant : il notait soigneusement leur pseudo, puis allait se connecter sur son personnage level 65 pour mieux aller leur rendre la politesse en les tuant. C'est seulement dans ces moments que Luffy n'avait aucun remords à faire du spawn kill en masse.

Ace commençait à le rattraper au niveau des level, avançant très rapidement. Pour éviter d'être dérangé et aussi éviter la surcharge des serveurs, ils s'étaient connectés sur un canal où la population de joueurs était relativement basse.

« **T'as bientôt fini ?** gémit Luffy en faisant monter son personnage sur une montagne pour prendre quelques captures d'écran.

 **\- Presque, presque, attends un peu !**

 **\- Haaaaaaaaaah** , soupira le plus jeune.

 **\- Tu m'énerves** , gronda Ace. »

Un petit sourire mutin apparut sur les lèvres du jeune garçon. Il coula un regard en coin à son frère, le regardant rendre encore quelques quêtes, vendre de l'équipement, puis rejoindre le personnage de Luffy sur sa montagne.

« **On peut y aller** , dit Ace en soupirant.

 **\- D'ailleurs on aura bientôt le niveau pour entrer au Bastion de Lok. Tu voudras faire une recherche d'instances ou une recherche de groupe ?** »

Sur Tera, quand vous aviez un donjon ou une instance à faire, vous aviez le choix : la recherche d'instance, ou la recherche de groupe. Lequel des deux étaient le meilleur ? Aucune idée. La recherche d'instance vous permettait de trouver un groupe relativement rapidement. Mais si vous ne parliez pas anglais correctement, ça pouvait vous poser problème, puisque cette recherche se faisait sur différents serveurs _._

Par exemple, si vous jouiez sur le serveur A, en utilisant la recherche d'instance, vous pouviez vous retrouvez dans un donjon avec des personnes venant des serveurs B, C, D, E etc… Le second problème de ce système : si vous jouiez sur des heures « creuses » grand bien vous fasse, vous ne trouveriez jamais de groupe !

La recherche de groupe en elle-même n'aidait pas vraiment, à par limite harceler les personnes sur les canaux de discussion, la moyenne de temps pour trouver un groupe était d'environ une heure. Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant, c'est ce que ça avait été pour Ace et Luffy. Etant donné qu'ils jouaient toujours ensemble, ils avaient la chance de plus ou moins accélérer les recherches. Ils pouvaient se contenter d'une personne qui les soignerait et ils partaient faire leur donjon au lieu d'attendre de trouver trois autres personnes qui voudraient jouer avec eux.

Le Bastion de Lok, était le premier donjon du jeu. Il fallait le faire deux fois en plus. Enfin, il ne savait plus, une ou deux fois. Et il y avait une certaine limite de niveaux à respecter pour le faire, sinon, votre personnage devenait trop fort et ne pouvait plus remplir les quêtes, ce qui était assez irritant.

« **On fera une recherche de groupe d'abord et si y'a personne une recherche d'instance.**

 **\- 'Kay.** »

* * *

 _Londres – 18h00_

Voilà trois heures qu'il jouait, et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Après tout, il s'en fichait pas mal, il avait fini son travail et avait quelques jours de repos devant lui. Il avait réussi à monter son nouveau personnage jusqu'au level 20 et il en était très fier. Il pouvait faire mieux en trois heures, mais c'était déjà pas mal.

« **Bon, c'est parti pour une longue attente à chercher un groupe…** soupira-t-il. »

Sabo passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et hésita même quelques secondes à se déconnecter. Non, il voulait jouer, il allait jouer ! Il se faufila entre les différentes créatures et fit courir son personnage, une Amane lancière, jusqu'au portail menant au Bastion. Il y avait quelques joueurs présents, mais vu le niveau de certains, ils étaient plus là pour refaire le Bastion en solo. Soupirant, Sabo lança un feu de camp et quelques talismans avant d'asseoir son personnage, attendant que la foule s'éclaircisse et que quelqu'un fasse une demande de groupe.

Sabo adorait autant qu'il détestait les donjons. Il adorait ça par rapport à l'histoire de la quête, à la castagne et surtout pour les récompenses qu'on pouvait y trouver ! Et il les détestait pour le temps d'attente qu'il y avait avant de pouvoir rentrer, il les détestait pour leur difficulté sans nom des fois, et il détestait surtout les groupes où les personnes n'étaient pas assez investies. Alors oui, à chaque fois qu'il savait qu'il allait faire un donjon, il priait pour que les personnes sur qui il tombait soient un minimum sympas et pas trop débutantes, pour qu'il n'ait pas à tout leur expliquer.

Alors qu'il ressassait de mauvaises expériences qu'il avait eues sur le jeu, un petite bulle de dialogue l'interpella.

« **BOL (B** astion **O** f **L** ok **) 2/5 recherche groupe.** »

Bah, le minimum syndical était écrit, certains faisaient bien pire. Sabo plissa les yeux pour identifier le pseudo de cette personne et haussa les sourcils en voyant le pseudo : « **Hiken** ». Il envoya un message privé à ce dernier.

« **_Tank dispo pour BOL_** »

Le minimum syndical, oui. On ne se cassait pas la tête sur les MMOs, il fallait aller vite ! Il n'eut pas le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il reçut une demande de groupe quasi-instantanément, qu'il accepta.

[Vous avez rejoint le groupe]

[ **Hiken** : Salut, et bienvenue :)

 **Truffe** : SALUT !

 **Ryuuna** : Hey ! Merci de m'avoir accepté !

 **Hiken** : Pas de quoi. C'est plutôt rare de trouver du monde aussi vite.

 **Ryuuna** : Bah, pour le Bastion de Lok ça va, mais pour les autres c'est plus chaud… Comme le RC

 **Truffe** : C'est bien vrai ça ! XD

 **Hiken** : Pas faux x) on attend encore une personne et on y va.

 **Ryunna** : Vous attendez pas d'être cinq ?

 **Hiken** : Pas la peine, à quatre, c'est largement faisable. En solo aussi d'ailleurs, mais bon.

 **Truffe** : Et puis j'ai mon serviteur de protection, donc ça passe !]

Sabo eut un petit sourire en voyant ce groupe, du peu qu'il venait de lire, il semblerait que ce **_Hiken_** et ce… **_Truffe_** … Quel pseudo… Bon, il semblerait qu'ils se connaissent. Allons bon, ils avaient l'air bien drôles !

* * *

 _Paris – 19h30_

Sora venait de remarquer que quelqu'un cherchait du monde pour le donjon qu'elle devait faire. Son personnage se trouvait dans la ville de Crescentia, un petit village tout simple, mais souvent bondé de monde. Alors qu'elle récupérait potions et bandages pour son personnage avant d'entrer en donjon elle envoya un message privé au meneur du groupe, qui lui envoya instantanément une réponse.

« **Y'en a qui sont désespérés ou quoi ?** ricana-t-elle en acceptant la demande. »

[Vous avez rejoint le groupe]

[ **Hiken** : Bienvenue !

 **Truffe** : BONJOUR ! :D

 **Ryuuna** : Salut, ^^

 **Mjöllnir** : Merci de m'accepter et bonjour à tout le monde !

 **Hiken** : Pas de soucis.

 **Truffe** : Ben on peut y aller !

 **Ryuuna** : Sympa le pseudo Mjöllnir :)

 **Mjöllnir** : Haha merci ! Je trouvais que ça allait bien à la classe du personnage, une Tempétueuse ! Enfin, Brawler quoi !

 **Mjöllnir** : Mais euh… On est que quatre ? Oh, c'est pas grave, tant mieux !

 **Hiken** : LMAO

 **Truffe** : T'es où Mjoll ?

 **Mjöllnir** : Je suis à Crescentia là, j'arrive vite, vite !

 **Hiken** : Prend ton temps, on va le torcher de toute manière.

 **Hiken** : Enfin, torcher, on va le faire vite, mais bien !

 **Ryuuna** : PTDR ! Ah ! J'ai eu peur !

 **Mjöllnir** : Ouais moi aussi pendant l'espace d'un instant j'ai eu très peur !]

Eh bien, ce petit groupe avait l'air bien sympathique ! Sora sourit en les laissant discuter, le temps de patienter. Elle se pressa un peu pour ses derniers achats et ses changements d'armures et d'armes avant de rejoindre ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Alors qu'elle se décida à jeter un coup d'œil au chat, elle se rendit compte qu'ils l'attendaient dans le donjon, ce qui la força à aller plus vite.

[ **Truffe** : Bon… Qui est un garçon ici ?

 **Hiken** : P'tain t'es sérieux ?! Tu vas poser cette question à tous ceux qui font les donjons avec nous ?!

 **Ryuuna** : LOL

 **Mjöllnir** : Ah, vous vous connaissez ? Ces personnages ne sont pas vos premiers persos ?

 **Truffe** : Ouais ! Hiken, c'est mon frangin, on joue côte à côte là !

 **Hiken** : Et il déballe toute notre vie, j'en peux plus xD

 **Ryunna** : Donc vous êtes des mecs ?

 **Truffe** : Yep !

 **Ryunna** : Bon ben nous sommes trois. )

 **Mjöllnir** : NAN !

 **Ryunna** : ?

 **Mjöllnir** : Ryunna t'es sérieux ? T'es un mec ?

 **Mjöllnir** : Enfin, je sais même pas pourquoi je suis choquée, les 3/4 des personnages féminins sur ce jeu sont joués par des hommes ! =w=

 **Ryunna** : Euh… Respecte-moi, je ne joue pas avec des Elins !

 **Hiken** : MDRRR ! Ryunna a quelque chose contre les lolis ? :P

 **Mjöllnir** : Moi je peux jouer une Elin, je suis une demoiselle 0 :)

 **Truffe** : Donc nous sommes trois gars et une fille ? Cool !

 **Mjöllnir** : N'empêche que je me sens trahie Ryunna, je te retiens ptdr.

 **Ryunna** : Maaiiiis !

 **Truffe** : Et sinon vous venez d'où ?]

Sora eut une petite crise intérieure en voyant ce message s'afficher. Ce **Truffe** … Mais quel genre de pseudo c'était ça ? Enfin, ce **Truffe** , avait l'air bien trop curieux selon elle. Ils n'étaient pas encore les meilleurs potes du monde. Bon, après, il avait juste demandé le pays. Il lui paraissait assez jeune ce gars-là.

[ **Hiken** : … J'attends la fin de ce donjon pour t'en coller une.

 **Truffe** : Dans le jeu ?

 **Hiken** : NON EN VRAI !

 **Ryuuna** : LOL

 **Mjöllnir** : Bon, ben moi je suis en France.

 **Ryunna** : OH ! OHHHH !

 **Hiken** : EN FRANCE ?! AUSSI LOIN !? :O

 **Ryuuna** : VOISINE ! JE SUIS EN ANGLETERRE ! :DDD

 **Mjöllnir** : OOOOOOOH ! :DDD

 **Hiken** : 'Tain ! Nous on est au Brésil ! xD

 **Mjöllnir** : BRAZIL !

 **Ryuuna** : LMAO

 **Truffe** : Trop cool ! Vous êtes à côté l'un de l'autre ! :D

 **Mjöllnir** : Il est quelle heure chez vous ? 'Fin, Ryuuna, pour toi je sais mdr, mais Hiken et Truffe ?

 **Hiken** : Bientôt 15h et vous ?

 **Ryuuna** : Oh p'tain ! Il va être 19h pour moi ! Donc 20h pour Mjöllnir !

 **Truffe** : Ouaaaaah ! C'est trop cool qu'on arrive à jouer ensemble !

 **Truffe** : Et sinon vous avez quel âfjoehpihgrùegjeprgjerpojgkeop

 **Ryuuna** : Euh ?

 **Truffe** : C'EST LUI IL M'A TAPE !

 **Hiken** : Arrête de poser des questions aux gens !

 **Ryuuna** : J'ai mal au ventre à force de rire avec vous, arrêtez, pitié ! X'DD

 **Mjöllnir** : Je suis là !^^]

Sora finit par les rejoindre dans la caverne pour le commencement de la quête. Elle vit une amane lancière, un castanic mystique et un haut-elfe archer. Elle fit une capture d'écran avant de parler au personnage non-jouable qui enclenchait la quête.

[ **Hiken** : Bon… On parlera après, on commence ?

 **Truffe** : OUAIP !

 **Ryuuna** : Je passe devant pour tanker.

 **Mjöllnir** : Je te suis.

 **Hiken** : Truffe, tu restes bien derrière pour soigner, fais pas l'imbécile.

 **Truffe** : YUP !]

Ainsi donc les personnages s'élancèrent à l'assaut de ce Bastion.

* * *

 **Voili, voilou ! Je ne sais pas quand sortira la suite, mais bon !**

 **Etant donné que je poste cette fiction sur Archive Of Our Own aussi, il se peut que je poste des chapitres avec des images, on verra bien ! Allez, à la prochaine !**


End file.
